Jack
| affiliation = Beasts Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain of the Mammoth | epithet = | status = 1 | bounty = 300,000,000} | jva = }} "Jack the Drought Damage" is a member of the Beasts Pirates. He is one of the three "Disasters" who serve as Kaido's right hand men and is captain of the Mammoth ship. He also has ties with the underworld. He was first briefly mentioned being notified of Caesar Clown's capture from viewers of Caesar's broadcast of the Punk Hazard incident. Appearance Jack's original human form has not been fully shown, however he wears some kind of metal jaw or helmet, bearing a slight resemblance to Morgan's or Jean Ango's. He also seems to have bloodshot eyes, a beak-like nose, and a thick, light-colored mane of hair. He has two piercings on his right ear. However, his full Zoan form has been fully shown, being that of a large mammoth with long tusks and a trunk, two large pigtails, a large piece of feathery clothing on his back (similar to Doflamingo's coat) and spike-like protrusions on his sides. Personality Jack appears to be very headstrong and reckless, having decided to attack four Marine ships at once, which were carrying powerful Marines, to rescue Doflamingo. He is also rather sadistic, not being above torturing enemies in order to get what he wants. Jack has been shown to be horrendously violent, fearsome, and short-tempered, as one of his subordinates worried how Jack would react once he learned about Caesar Clown's downfall. He threatened to destroy an entire city should he not get what he wanted, and made good on his word. His ruthlessness extends to even attacking elderly and children. Some people who have met him even describe these traits as insanity. He is shown to be stubborn and unreasonable not unlike his superior Kaido, as seen when the minks tried to tell him that Raizo wasn't on Zou, but he refused to listen or believe them. Also, he is not above fighting dirty as he brought in Caesar Clown's gas weapon to annihilate Zou after the minks put up a formidable fight against his forces. Relationships Crew Kaido Jack is one of his three right-hand men, implying that the Yonko has high levels of trust on him. Allies Donquixote Doflamingo Via his captain Kaido, Jack is allied with Doflamingo, and was willing to to retrieve the former Shichibukai from the Marine convoy carrying him, despite the heavy security. Enemies Mink Tribe Jack was responsible for torturing several minks and destroying the Mokomo Dukedom. As such, he became hated and feared by the Mink Tribe, who have no intention of ever forgiving him. Abilities and Powers Being one of Kaido's right-hand men, Jack has authority over the Gifters, Pleasures, and anyone of lesser rank than him. His epithet is named for the fact that when he rampages on an island, it's left in a decaying state like it is suffering a drought. Jack was capable of destroying an entire town of minks. He was able to sink two of the four Marine battleships that were part of Doflamingo's convoy, but was no match for the entire fleet carrying Admrial Fujitora and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Devil Fruit Jack has eaten an Ancient Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to become a mammoth, granting him immense size and strength. He was able to level part of a city just by swinging his trunk. Weapons Jack had access to one of Caesar Clown's poison gas weapons during his invasion of Zou. He used this weapon's power to claim victory over the minks. History Past Seventeen days before Luffy and Law's arrival at Zou, Jack and his men broke through the gate to Mokomo Dukedom, leaving it in ruins and severely injuring the guards. Jack and Sheepshead then told the minks to hand over a ninja known as Raizo. The minks were unable to comply, causing Jack to get exasperated and destroy several buildings with his trunk. As the minks still were unable to disclose the location of Raizo, Jack ordered the Pleasures to lay waste to the countries. However, the minks easily fended them off with Electro, and Monjii warned Jack that every mink was a natural-born warrior ready to fight. The mink asked Jack to talk with the duke, but Jack refused as he ordered the Gifters to attack. The minks initially had the upper hand, but Jack brought in one of Caesar's poison gas weapons and claimed victory. During the assault, Jack tied a mink to a post and tortured him to find Raizo. Dressrosa Arc In his first physical appearance, he was tailing the four Marine Ships that were escorting Donquixote Doflamingo to Impel Down. Despite warnings that powerful Marines were guarding him, Jack refused to leave and prepared to attack the Marine ships. Zou Arc After the attack on Doflamingo's Marine escort, it was reported that Jack succeeded in sinking two of the ships, but ultimately fell to the Marines. However, the news was unable to completely confirm his death. Major Battles *Jack vs. Mink Tribe *Jack vs. Doflamingo's Marine escort (not shown) Trivia *Following the theme of his subordinates Sheepshead and Ginrummy, Jack's name is an allusion to the card game "Blackjack", as well as the "Jack" rank of a playing card, a trait shared with "Joker". References Site Navigation fr:Jack it:Jack Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Antagonists